Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for dividing an object to be processed which utilizes a laser light beam. In this object dividing method, while a laser light beam irradiating the object from one side thereof is converged near the other surface of the object, the object and the laser light beam are moved relative to each other along a division line, so as to form a modified region in the object along the division line. Thereafter, in the object dividing method, a bending moment is applied to the object about the division line, so as to break the object along the division line.